powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers: Jungle Force
The first attempt at a fan-made era of fanon Power Rangers seasons all created by Trachodon56. Plot Pollution has gotten worse to the point of having to gather it all in a secure, remote place on Earth. During a flight to Earthfall, California: 2 friends are forced off the plane by terrorists who commendeered it, and end up in the polluted area on Earth. They emerge as mutants with one of them developing an evil aternate personality, the other accepted his new state and are now trying to conquer the planet. A U.S. military splinter cell known as the Mutation Task Force (MTF) hires 5 civilians to become the Power Rangers: Jungle Force. Rangers Allies *Professor Laura Henderson *Farkas Bulkmeier *Eugene Skullvitch *Spike Skullvitch Villains Norbax's Forces *Norbax - the insect-esque mutantion with the dissassociative-identity disorder. *Brontor - the Brontotherium-esque general of Norbax. *Procs - the scorpion-esque general of Norbax. *Croclaw - a crocodile mutation general of Norbax. *Laserwar - a laser-projecting earwig mutation. Another one of Norbax's generals. *Insectlings - Norbax's insectoid footsoldiers. Monsters Zodiac =Fire = *Saliver - a spitting cobra mutation. Has the lower body of a Titanoboa. Based on the Snake zodiac. *Trampler - a horse mutation. Resembles a Chalicotherium, which were extinct horse relatives. Based on the Horse zodiac. *Devourhorn - a goat mutation. Resembles a Harrignton's mountain goat. Based on the Goat zodiac. =Water = *Verminator - a black rat mutation. Resembles a Morganucodon. Based on the Rat zodiac. *Stampede - a yak mutation. Resembles an Aurochs. Based on the Ox zodiac. *Swinocity - a boar mutation and physically strongest of the 12. Resembles a Daeodon. Based on the Pig zodiac. =Wood = *Growlius - a tiger mutation. Resembles a Tasmanian tiger. Based on the Tiger zodiac. *Earlobe - a springhaas mutation and only female. Resembles a Nuralagus. Based on the Rabbit zodiac. *Dracion - an iguana mutation and leader. Resembles a carnivorous Dracorex. Based on the Dragon zodiac. =Metal = *Brainmonk - a spider monkey mutation and smartest of the Zodiac. Based on the Monkey zodiac. *Poultry - a rooster mutation. Based on the Rooster zodiac. *Lupine - a gray wolf mutation. Based on the Dog zodiac. Other *Stagor - a stag beetle-esque mutation. Killed by the Wild Blaster. *Whipmeleon - a whip-handed chameleon mutation. Killed by the Bat Zord. *Drilljackal - a drill-handed jackal-weevil hybrid. Killed by the Wolf Zord. *Reptak - a gecko mutation. Killed by the Lion Ranger. Krabnoz's Forces *Krabnoz - the dragon-esque mutant that accepted his new form. *Gorga - a naga-esque mutant who is Krabnoz's 2nd-in-Command. *Element Trio - 3 identical genetically-engineered iguanas modified with natural elemental abilities. All part of a German genetic experiment with molecules & reptiles. These following make the trio & were the most succesful of the experiments. **Quake - the leader & strongest of the three. His element is earth. **Typhoon - the most intelligent. His element is water. **Whirlwind - the fastest, weakest, and least intelligent. His element is air. *Dracs - Krabnoz's draconic footsoldiers. Monsters *Grappler - a feral, hunchbacked, humanoid turtle with extendable lower arms. Killed by the Crocodile Zord. *Fangar - a feral bear mutation with venomous fangs and an nearly impenetrable hide. Killed by the Spider Zord. *Ceracetacea - a feral rhinoceros beetle-sperm whale hybrid. Killed by the Shark Zord. *Venopethicus - a feral gorilla mutant. Killed by the Jungle Force Megazord. *Voltage - a feral electric catfish mutant. Killed by the Spider Zord. Arsenal *Jungle Morphers◆◆◆◆◆ **Lion Morpher◆ *Wild Blaster◆◆◆◆◆ **Crocodile Cannon◆ **Spider Laser◆ **Bat Vortex◆ **Shark Sniper◆ **Wolf Gatler◆ *Lion Plasma Claws◆ Zords *Jungle Force Megazord◆◆◆◆◆ **Crocodile Zord◆ **Spider Zord◆ **Bat Zord◆ **Shark Zord◆ **Wolf Zord◆ *Lion Zord◆ Episodes 1 & 2. Wild Origins 3. The Naked Eye 4. Menace from Below 5. Hide of the Tiger 6. The Ocean Rhino 7. Deadliest Primate Alive 8. Mental Mishaps 9 & 10. Golden Roar 11. Laser Destruction 12. Arrival of the Zodiac 49-51. Animals Forever Trivia *This season has the characters using the words "kill" and "destroy" correctly. *Also unlike most seasons, this one was not produced Japan. Instead in America, so they do not yell whatever the heck to do something highly advanced.